


Best Dressed Zombie

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Family Ties [4]
Category: Lost Girl, Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Best Dressed Zombie

It was Kenzie who spotted a way to the bar. Not that it would be easy, quick, or fun. Seeing as Rick had come looking at the truck, they assumed others would, as well. That left them with a problem. Dean didn’t want to leave Kenzie and Bo with some country cop, but he also didn’t want to leave all their supplies. Kenzie wasn’t going to stay back, as she was the one that was hell bent on getting to Sam. Bo was all that was left.

So, she climbed on top of the truck, and sat, keeping an eye out. Getting into the truck seemed like it would be a bad idea, as did sitting in the back. As long as the walkers weren’t fae walkers, she could handle it.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw the three of them climbing a ladder up the side of the nearest building. Her plan was to use the roofs- or use them as long as they could. She’d noticed that some of them had walkways going across. She just hoped that it didn’t screw them over.

* * *

“What the hell _is _this, a Kenzie sandwich?” She muttered. Dean insisted on heading over first, followed by Kenzie, and then Rick. “You forget that I kicked your ass when we were training.”

He rolled his eyes, not that she could see. “Whatever.” He sighed. “You’re my baby sister. It’s in my job description to look out for you.” At least that’s how he saw it. Rick stayed quiet, just listening to them interact. “That, and if I found Sam, and didn’t have you? I’d be fucked.” He half teased.

She couldn’t help but smile a bit. “Yeah, you would.” She agreed. “He’d deal with you, and then hand you over to Bo-bo.”

Rick was wondering how Bo worked into things. Was she another sister? He was sure he’d figure that out eventually. The sun was beating down on them, and he was more concerned on their task ahead. Getting to that bar.

* * *

Sam had rolled up the sleeves to his shirt about an hour ago, the cloth feeling like it was constricting him. He’d never been claustrophobic, but he was starting to feel like it. He’d paced his office to many times he could probably tell you each tiny flaw in the walls and floors.

The lights flickered slightly, and moments later, power died. With it, went the AC keeping the heat from roasting him in there. “Oh, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” He groaned.

He could wait there as long as possible, but by the time he made the choice to leave- he could be weak from the heat. If he left now, there was no telling how many were out there. Either way, he was screwed.

Letting his head fall back, he closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he got an idea, and hoped to hell it worked. Moving to his desk, he climb up and pushed one of the tiles up and over. There was no telling if it would hold him up, but he had to at least try.

* * *

They moved swiftly, but carefully. Every time they came across one of those small roof sheds, they would take a breather behind it, and scan the area. “How are you _not _dying?” Rick asked Kenzie motioning to her clothes.

She looked down and shrugged. “What? I can’t kick ass _and _look killer?” She smirked. “If there’s any chance I’m going down, and gonna be one of them? You bet your country _ass _that I will be the best-dressed zombie. **_Ever_**.”

He couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. “Keep that attitude, it’ll take you places,” Rick told her, actually loving her take on it. “Let’s just hope that’s not gonna happen.”

Dean peeked around the corner, looking over the surrounding rooftops, only half listening to the conversation. Looking over at them, he licked his lips, wishing he had water. “So, I only saw one, but we all know that means nothing. Use guns as a last resort. This way, if they’re around there, they aren’t drawn to the noise. You, you got anything except the gun?” He motioned to Rick’s weapon. When Rick shook his head, Dean sighed. “We go for the ugly dead guy, you see if that door is open, or if you hear anything inside.”

“Got it.” Rick agreed. He was getting the vibe that Dean was a sensible guy, and would get things done no matter what. “Let’s do this.” He sighed.


End file.
